


Banished Sons

by Moirai



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers and Supernatural Crossover, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirai/pseuds/Moirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, in the aftermath of his banishment, drowns his sorrows in alcohol before heading to a park. There, on a park bench, he meets a man in a beige trench coat that is facing a similar situation. They are banished sons. The angel gains some perspective. The demi-god receives some hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banished Sons

**Author's Note:**

> I have always believed that Cas and Thor face similar situations and I wanted to write something that made both characters benefit from the situation. It's a little philosophical and deep, but there are definite parallels between the two characters.

                Half way through two glasses of beer and a cup of coffee, Thor realized there was no beverage on this human earth that could ease the pain of banishment. He liked this planet and he liked the people, but no matter what he did, he always had the feeling that he would rather be somewhere else. He would rather be with his brother, his mother and father on Asgard. He would rather be training with the Warriors Three and Sif and he would rather be feasting with his family and friends. He set the beer stein on the bar table and hung his head. He dug some mortal money out of his pockets and threw it on the bar to make up for the beverages he consumed.

                After sufficiently creating a lovely haze in his head, not enough to impair his vision or his motor skills but enough to kill the rambling of his father’s words in his mind, he took a step out of the bar and took a deep breath of Southern Air. He didn’t want to go back to Jane’s yet. He had too much to think over and Jane often questioned him when he looked like he was deeply pensive.

                Instead, Thor opted to stumble briefly into a park. It wasn’t like the parks in Asgard, that was for sure. There were a few benches and a few streetlights. The streets connected in a maze pattern and a few patches of grass shot through the drought-ridden soil. The moon was a few nights away from being full but the light it cast on the ground, along with the far-spaced streetlights, was enough to guide Thor to a park bench. He took a seat and stared up at the skies.

                Since he landed here on Earth, Thor took comfort in simply sitting down and staring up at the sky, the clouds and the stars. The humans were so blissfully unaware that there were other universes and other worlds out there. Right now, the watchful eyes of Heimdall were probably cast down on Thor as he cast his eyes up. They probably watched his every move. An even scarier thought was that they weren’t. Maybe Thor was as alone as he felt he was. Maybe banishment meant _forever_ and _permanent_ and maybe no one cared quiet so much about the mighty son of Odin. Well, ex-mighty son of Odin. And most of all, the thought that scared him the most, maybe they would just replace him.

                Thor took a deep and uneven breath and cast his eyes downward unto the ground. His shoes were covered with a fine layer of dust and sand. Without looking up, Thor heard a noise next to him. A flash of beige and blue took their seat next to him, slumped down and staring at the sky. He was feeling too disheartened to look up in order to scan for a threat. Instead, he delivered one more sigh and closed his eyes.

                “The heavens are too big to consider myself of any significance tonight,” Thor remarked, clenching his hands at his sides.

                For a long moment, there was a silence and Thor felt that maybe the stranger sitting next to him hadn’t heard him or that he was simply too confused to come up with any sort of response. He felt like the sentiment would be lost if he were to repeat himself so he simply sat there in uneasy silence.

                “But weigh all of the seemingly insignificant things and take them away… Suddenly there is a heavy significance to them, yes?” The voice asked, equally disheartened and stressed.

                Thor looked up at the wise response and was met with a middle-aged man. He was sitting with his hands folded at his lap and a wary smile on his face. He had bright blue eyes, piercing ones that were of such soul-searching quality that even Thor’s baby blues were put to shame. He had dark brown hair that was lightly tousled and sticking up in random locations. Jane introduced him to the style of Midgardians and here sat the prime example of a business man. He had a suit on, dark with a blue tie and white shirt. However, he pulled a beige overcoat closer to his chest as if cold, but Thor was guessing it was more of a gesture as a result of his staring than an act of warming up. Thor averted his eyes and stared skyward another time. He matched the man’s intense gaze. Perhaps that man was seeing something in the sky too. Maybe he knew of Asgard. Maybe he wanted to believe there was something else, besides this world and its consuming problems, out there. Maybe he knew there was. Then again, maybe Thor was the only one to look up the sky and feel so suffocating unwanted and that he would rather be somewhere else.

                “If you take one away from a thousand, there is still nine hundred and ninety-nine left. Nine hundred and ninety-nine can still do the same act as a thousand. What is one less in the grand scheme of things?” Thor asked in return, suddenly wanting to put the wisdom of his new companion to the test.

                “More work for the other men and many less lives affected,” The short answer was and Thor was oddly pleased with the answer. There was something deeper under the surface and there was no need for many more fancy words to prove a point.

                “Ay, sometimes it is our condition to feel like we should question why our lives were planned the way there are,” Thor answered with a nod. Either the stars were twinkling more heavily tonight or his conversational companion was making him see each individual one for the role they played in creating a picture.

                “And sometimes we feel like we need to fight it,” was the only answer. Thor barely heard it but his god blood allowed him to pick up on the slight change in sound and to make out the pattern of words. It was such a whisper that a field-mouse standing close many not have even been able to pick it up.

                “I rebelled against my father, because I wanted to protect the people I _cared_ for and he banishes me here. If this is a test of faith in him, then I do not know how well I am faring,” Thor admits with another sigh. The alcohol’s cloud on his vision was skewing the brightness of the stars and making his fingers run numb as they grasped at his pant legs.

                The stranger next to him chuckled lightly into the shallow breeze. Thor was about to erupt with anger at the humiliation but held his tongue into the stranger responded.

                “Funny how I am in the exact situation. I wanted nothing to do with the war, with the plan that he had laid, and now I am banished here as well. You bring up a test of faith and if this is it, we might be on the same path,” The trench-coated man responded, looking at Thor for the first time after finishing his sentence.

                “I don’t have orders anymore and I don’t know who my enemies are. I’m so overwhelmingly lost,” Thor admitted. His mouth was suddenly spilling forth secrets and he had not the slightest clue why. The man’s posture and facial expressions were relaxing and inviting to him. They opened up to him and gave him a sign almost similar to _“I’ve been listening for many years and I can listen to you.”_ Thor needed that right now. He had no one who understood his position.

                “I’ve learned from a wise man that we make our own plans and that we don’t have to be ruled by fate. We can choose freedom,” was the response. Thor found is frustrating. Jane told him that he could choose his own life now and that he didn’t have to follow in his father’s footsteps. There so many options and so many paths and he just _wished_ someone would tell him what direction to head in for once.

                “I’ve followed in my father’s footsteps. I’ve listened to his orders and I’ve carried them out like a good son should and _still_ I end up here. I have been on that path too long to fall off in an instant,” Thor growled, mentally shaking a fist at the sky.

                “I have been a good son. I never questioned my father’s well-constructed plans and I have watched things fall in place for years. His plans aren’t the only thing that matter though. People matter. Connections matter. Finding something you love and protecting it matters. The path is still there if you need to fall-back on it but it’s easier to take one step forward than two steps back,” The stranger responded. He had some bitterness and sadness in his voice that made his statement incredibly emotional and Thor suddenly saw the parallels in front of him.

                Here, on a park bench under a single light, he had found a mortal that understood him in many ways. He had stumbled on this park bench, perfectly at this time, to meet a man who he could talk to. He smiled briefly in his head. It’s either fate or….

                The sentence hung in the air.

                It’s either fate or something that Thor had not yet learned about.

                Free will.

                “I’m still bitter from losing my family… I feel like either I betrayed them or they betrayed me.”

                “Or you did what you felt was right.” The answer was firm.

                “Where does that get you?”

                “Lost and a little confused but it’s freeing. We are born in shadows, raised to be shadows and to grow up and cast shadows… Stepping out into the light for a moment will show your imperfections but you can see yourself, just you, for the first time,” The strangers head tilted back for a moment and was facing directly up. He muttered under his breath, “I may be sorry for the consequences of what I’ve done but I am not sorry for the reasons why I did it.”

                “Did you lose your family?” Thor asked, seeing a chance to make another question.

                “Sometimes I feel like I lost them. Sometimes it feels like I abandoned them and other times it feels like they abandoned me,” The stranger grew sad again and Thor was instantly feeling guilty for asking.

                “Are you afraid that they might replace you?” Thor swallowed and faced his biggest fear.

                “If they do, they memories are there. So insignificant are memories but it ensures we are not forgotten,” The overcoat man smiled and looked at Thor once more.  After a look into Thor’s eyes, once again that soul-searching glare, the stranger smiled and continued looking at the sky. “I am afraid I must get going. There are some brothers down in South Dakota that could use my help and I’m glad I have help left to give…”

                “Wait, we only just started talking and I want to ask about…” But Thor didn’t have anything else left to say. He admitted about his family and he admitted to feeling lost but he didn’t know what he wanted to ask. The man simply smiled and nodded.

                “If we’ve both been cast down, whether by choice or by force, then I wish you luck finding whatever path you wish you travel,” The stranger nodded, standing up. “I have no doubt that have a little stumbling, you’ll find it.”

                “Wait, what do you mean? Describe yourself! How will I find this path?” Thor demanded but the man turned his back and started to walk away.

                With one final look back the man grinned. “Think about it. Casting us down is not the worst thing someone can do. They could’ve killed us but they didn’t. They could use all of their force to bring us down but they haven’t. That action speaks louder than words.”

                Thor stood with a stunned face as he watched the stranger slowly drift into darkness. With a little rustle of wind, the stranger was gone and Thor was alone again with his alcohol-glazed vision and the loneliness that came from being a banished son.

                However, he was now enlightened. He smiled simply and looked up to the sky once more.

                On a night-time park adventure, Thor had met a man that had put things in perspective.

                On a trip to get his head cleared, Castiel had met a man that made him realize he wasn’t the only one fighting against the plans that were laid in front of him or the betrayal of a family.

                They both walked off into the night, ready to embrace what was thrown at them, none the wiser that one had met an Angel of the Lord and the other had met an Asgardian demi-god warrior. To them, that was information that didn’t really matter much at all.

                


End file.
